<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>vodka mint by SCILLY73</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804877">vodka mint</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCILLY73/pseuds/SCILLY73'>SCILLY73</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanfic, M/M, MxM - Freeform, Yaoi, bxb - Freeform, kpop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:21:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCILLY73/pseuds/SCILLY73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the korean's tatooed fiingers ran into the brown strand of the australian, and it was at this exact moment Bangchan knew why Yeonggi was so attractive.</p>
<p>'- you're really going to drink that ? he asked while making a face. vodka with mint?<br/>- if you fench kiss me, you'll know why i drink it.'</p>
<p> </p>
<p>disclaimer : english isn't my first language so please be patient with me, also, sorry for the mistakes i could make! :) thanks for reading!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Bang Chan/Original Male Character(s), Bangchan / Original Male Character, Bangchan x Male OC, Chan x Male OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/719791">vodka mint</a> by SCILLY73.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>thank you for reading this story even if one of the character isn't an idol, i'm a bit insecure about that in my story, but well it's okay i guess! ^^ please be patient with me, i'm not english and not really bilingual in this language! so don't hesitate to point out my mistakes or even give advices !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His long fingers kept taping on his glass desk with a childish eagerness, which he sat behind since many hours now. With a nervous twitch, he bit his inner cheek, his eyes still attached to the laptop in front of him, open on an empty white writing page. A few sentences were written on it, making him having a headhache as he proceeded to read them, again and again. </p>
<p>Once again, as if it wasn't enough, he read the only verse he wrote, painstakingly, like the insparation could come back in his mind. <br/>But Bangchan needed to admit defeat against his lack of creativity. </p>
<p>With a weary sigh, he glanced over the clock at the bottom of screen, reading the advanced time of the night. It was already three in the morning and he didn't sleep since the day before. His group did a series of dance and sport one after another, but this exert of energy wasn't enough for Bangchan to make his worry disappear : it's been two weeks since he wrote or compose something. <br/>For him, and even if Jisung and Changbin didn't seem worried at all, it was really bad. He was always writing something, even a simple poerty. But now it seemed impossible for him.</p>
<p>
  <strong>- Fuck it...</strong>
</p>
<p>Tiredness showed through his voice, his eyes were begining to hurt him and he decided he needed a break. Without even thinking about it twice, he was up, ready to go grab a coffee at the corner dowwn the street. Grabing his keys, his wallet, a black mask and a black sweat-shirt which he wore instantly, he didn't forget to bring his phone with him. </p>
<p>Minutes after, he was outside the musical agency JYP which he signed a contract since maybe too long for him. The cold night calmed him down even if he shivered because of the hole in his black jeans. A simple glance on the neon that spelled the agence's name made him leave faster. </p>
<p>On the road to the coffee shop he knew by heart now that he's been going there for a while since he could even remember, Bangchan used his phone, trying to ignore the people walking behind him with their cameras and phones. He didn't mind fansites and even fans, it was part of the korean musical culture, but tonight wasn't the best one Bangchan had. This blank page syndrome was disrupting him, and he asked himself if he wasn't just really fed up with music. </p>
<p>He chased this thought from his mind as fast at it appeared ; being an idol could be restrictive, but he loved what he was doing. Also was he refreshed when he saw the messages and pictures the youngest Stray Kids members send in their groupchat. </p>
<p>An indiscreet flash however made him click his tongue while his eyes were blinded by the sudden light. Accustomed to their intrusion, the dark brown haired young man didn't care about it, putting his black mask over the bottom of his face before pushing the glass door before him. </p>
<p>Immediately, a soft scent of coffee, hot chocolate and sweet pastries wrapped around him and he felt at ease, like he was wrapped by a warm blanket in winter. <br/>Bangchan smiled a little watching the coffee shop he loved to go, late at night : it was a simple place, but he felt at ease, and he surely was the only customer who was coming this late at night. Furthermore, fansites didn't follow him in the shop. </p>
<p>
  <strong>- Hm...</strong>
</p>
<p>The young singer made a face : another customer was standing before him. Unlucky for the other members of Stray Kids, they needed to be patient a little more before their leader could come home without forgetting to buy them icecreams they kept asking him for. Yet, Bangchan wasn't the impatient type in this kind of situation, waiting in line didn't bother him much. </p>
<p>Hoping to get accross the time, asking himself of much time the other customer could use before choosing something, he watched over his environnement. But he knew this place by heart, so it wasn't quite appealing. Except a detail, which wasn't a decorative one, catched his eyes. </p>
<p>The young man before him was covered by tattoos. His neck and the back of it were filled with it : the pattern were tangled with another, colorful and gray on the skin Bangchan guessed darker than his, almost reminding him of coffee and milk. For a short while, Bangchan tried to guess what the entire pattern was, under his white shirt, the stranger was surely having a giant piece taking all his back. But Bangchan had only the time to examine the black chinese dragon flying over his forearm, the other male turned around. </p>
<p>Their eyes met for a bit : the other boy was wearing a mask too, his eyes were a dark black color, and Bangchan saw a little scar under one of his eyes, much more lighter than the other's skin. His hair was hide under a black bob. </p>
<p>The stranger seemed to stop for a few secondes before Bangchan, as if he was surprised to see him in the coffee shop. The idol asked himself if the other recognised him, but his brain seemed not able to function correctly when he heard himself say : </p>
<p><strong>- Nice bob.</strong> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yeonggi was having a bad night, was what he thought when he had his sixth glass. He ended his service later than usually, and however the barbecue scent on his hair and t-shirt, he agreed on going out with his friend. It was more like he forced Yeonggi to go out of his appartment, but the night was shortened. The waiter wasn't accustomed to nightclubs, far from his friend Jaehyun who was surely with the two young girls he just met this night. And for whom he left Yeonggi alone. </p><p>Thinking about the bothering messages Jaehyun would leave him tomorrow, Yeonggi let a husky growl out his throat. </p><p>With a sudden annoyance toward Jaehyun, he sank his bob further on his skull, hiding his jet black hair which smelled like the korean dishes he served at the restaurant he worked in day and a part of the night. </p><p>Before his now tired eyes, the young man read the names of the hot drinks on the luminous board of the little coffee shop at the corner of the street. He walked in there a few times before tonight, but he didn't have a favourite drink here, and the lightly drunk man was slow to decide which one to choose. He even ignored the new customer that made the ring on the door strike as he entered the shop. </p><p>
  <strong>- I'll take a caramel macchiato. With lots of cream please. </strong>
</p><p>The time he used to think about what to get didn't seem to bother the waitress sitting behind the counter. She smiled with courtesy, hearing him clearly even if he wore his face mask. </p><p>
  <strong>- I'll call you when your drink's ready. </strong>
</p><p>With a simple nod, he thanked her before turning around, planning on waiting for his drink while scrolling his phone. Yeonggi would make sure to send Jaehyun a message saying he was sorry for letting him. </p><p>But as he was walking near a peaceful corner of the shop, so he wouldn't get a headache because of the alcohol he drank, his cat eyes were drown to a glance over him. A young man, as much as he could tell since he too wore a face mask, was eyeing him above the dark rings under his eyes. Intrigued, Yeonggi raised an eyebrow to him before mentally slapping himself : yeah, he wore a white t-shirt and he had enough tattoos on his arms and neck to make his grand-mother faint. It was usual for people to stare at him like that. </p><p>
  <strong>- Nice bob.</strong>
</p><p>The stranger had barely the time to speak that Yeonggi thought to himself he had a really nice voice. It was soft and generous, mostly because Yeonggi's ears were hurting after all the music he's been hearing in the nightclubs Jaehyun choose. </p><p><strong>- Thank you?</strong> He answered, not sure what to say. </p><p>The other boy seemed suddenly embarrassed, perhaps he realized what he said. And Yeonggi glanced at him a little longer. </p><p>Under his black hood, Yeonggi could see some brown strand. His face was cute, even if he only could see the upper. His hands were big -not as big as his-, and veinous, some rings decorated his long fingers, and he was well dressed. In fact, he was a little shorter than Yeonggi but seemed more built than the waiter. </p><p><strong>- Sorry, I didn't really know what to say. </strong><br/>
<strong>- It's cool, don't worry</strong>, Yeonggi said with a chuckle. </p><p>But Bangchan didn't see it through the other's black mask. The idol thought he was an idiot : he could be taken as a psychopath, calling people out like that about their hats.<br/>
<br/>
Maybe worse : as a fetichist. It was truly his luck. His brain was now functionning alone before a perfect stranger instead of being on when he was working. <br/>
However, he didn't prevent his lips from moving themselves : </p><p>
  <strong>- Are you coming often ?</strong>
</p><p>He had a move from his chin directed toward the counter, where the waitress was already getting the tattoed boy's drink. By the way, Bangchan did his best not to glance at the tattoos he could see on the other's skin ; he already saw tattoed people, but the boy next to him was covered in them. </p><p>Yeonggi followed his glance quickly before resting his eyes into the other's. </p><p>
  <strong>- Sometimes. You ? </strong><br/>
<strong>- Too often. </strong>
</p><p>This time, it was Bangchan who chuckled. </p><p>He took advantage of that to hide his surprise : truth to be said, the tattoed guy had such a deep voice, not deeper as Felix's, but it was so hoarse, it seemed almost sensual to Bangchan's ears. This, and the casual attitude he was talking with, as if chatting with a stranger wasn't a big deal for him. </p><p>
  <strong>- Yeah ? I never saw you here. This place is empty, usually. </strong>
</p><p>At least he carried on the conversation, the singer thought. </p><p><strong>- It's true. But I'm coming mostly late at night. Or early in the morning, as you want. </strong><br/>
<strong>- You're the type to party all night ? </strong><br/>
<strong>- Not exactly</strong>, Bangchan sighed. </p><p>Like it was a weigh on his shoulders, the worry about the blank page in his laptop reappeared in his mind, but he decided not to think about it any further as the hoarse deep voice raised again : </p><p><strong>- I just ordered a caramel macchiato, but I hate caramel...</strong> He confessed, now embarassed. </p><p>Bangchan gazed at him, taken aback for a short time before he surprised himself, laughing so hard as the other scratched his neck. His eyes were looking everywhere but at Bangchan, and he couldn't help himself but to smile with mischief when he had calmed down. </p><p>This guy was defenitely intriguing, with his own manner to go from a charismatic young man, with his bad boy's looks, to a charming boy, almost shy little guy. The idol found it refreshing, smiling softly as he watched the red cheekbones the other had. </p><p>
  <strong>- The coffee they call 'café chantilly' is really good. It's the one I always order. </strong><br/>
<strong>- Café chantilly ? Noted, I'll try it next time. </strong><br/>
<strong>- I'm just gonna order one! But...</strong>
</p><p>Bangchan was unsure about what he was asking next. </p><p>It was already late, and this boy surely had anything else to do than spending time oustide with a stranger he barely met. In fact, Bangchan himself was exepected to come back to the dorm. He had work tomorrow ; he wanted to have a new song to show his boss before the end of the month, and Jisung and Changbin's relaxed attitude worried him a lot more. </p><p>But perhaps a break from his idol life could do good. Plus, it was already four in the morning. </p><p>Bangchan had nothing to loose.  </p><p>
  <strong>- Do you want to walk with a coffee ? Not long, and I promise I'm not a fetichist of boys with bobs! </strong>
</p><p>His heart was racing quick now, like the first time he was standing on a scene, but this time, a bigger apprehension nibbled on his stomach. He was totally unsure ; the young stranger was now scanning him with his beautiful cat eyes, and it was worst than a delicious torment for Bangchan to feel naked under the impressive look the other had on him. </p><p>It was crazy how this man could go from the perfect son-in-law to this boy with those arrogant eyes. </p><p>At the end, the stranger seemed to smile with his eyes, sliding his hands onto his pockets. </p><p>
  <strong>- I'll wait for you outside. My order must be ready. </strong><br/>
<strong>- Oh. </strong>
</p><p>Bangchan must admit, he didn't expect that. </p><p><strong>- Yeah.. hm... Okay. </strong><br/>
<strong>- What ? Me agreeing isn't okay ?</strong> Yeonggi chuckled. <br/>
<strong>- Yes, of course, it's just... I wasn't expecting you to agree...</strong></p><p>Once again, casually, the tattooed one shrugged. </p><p>
  <strong>- It's four in the morning, we'll be on the street, if something happens I'll scream. Plus, I'm not really the type of guy you would mess with.</strong><br/>
<strong>- You got a point. </strong>
</p><p>Between a little interval of time, the two gazed into each other's eyes, smiling without the other knowing. Hiding under their masks, they couldn't really see each others but it seemed like they had know the other boy since long ago. </p><p>Bangchan didn't know what was happening. </p><p>But at this exact moment, he didn't give two shits about that. Something about the tattooed guy, with his cold eyes full of mischief, was making him wanting to be something other than Bangchan from Stray Kids. </p><p><strong>- Chris</strong>, the australian introduced himself. <br/>
<strong>- Yeonggi</strong>, the tattooed one smiled. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>